AttractionRépulsion
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Après la disparition de Sai, Hikaru quiite le monde du go définitivement.Akira, ayant compris que ce dernier ne reviendra pas sur sa décision décide de l'oublier et de parcourir son propre chemin.Pourquoi ne cessent-ils donc pas de penser l'un à l'autre?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, je sais ne pas encore avoir posté la suite de Between Sai and Me. Mais j'ai un two-shots en tête depuis un certain temps. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Attraction-Répulsion

Quelques rayons venaient chatouiller la joue d'un jeune homme aux mèches blondes étendu dans le lit dont les draps sans dessus-dessous donnaient la preuve d'une nuit agitée. Hikaru cligna des yeux avant d'étendre un bras en coupe sur son visage pour se protéger du jour qui filtrait entre les rideaux de sa chambre. Il n'avait aucunement envie de se lever, il se sentait las, fatigué de tout et c'est avec un gros soupir qu'il se résigna à se surélever pour faire cesser la sonnerie stridente du réveil et pour s'asseoir quand sa mère pénétra dans ce qu'elle appelait à présent « sa tanière ».

Les premiers jours après qu'il ait compris que Sai avait définitivement disparu, il n'avait plus eu la force de bouger de sa chambre, de sortir, c'était à peine s'il daignait se lever le matin. Sa mère s'en était vivement inquiétée. Son état apathique l'avait même fait pleurer et il avait cherché à faire des efforts pour reprendre les cours. Depuis, une sorte de rituel s'était instauré et elle entrait toujours dans sa chambre le matin pour échanger quelques mots avec lui et en quelque sorte lui apporter son soutien pour l'aider à supporter une situation dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance. Certes, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine mais il souhaitait pouvoir être seul. Il ressentait un certain plaisir à se faire souffrir, se disant que ce n'était que la juste réparation de ce qu'il avait fait subir au fantôme.

Elle leva un regard préoccupé vers lui et releva tout de suite les yeux bouffis à la fois par trop de larmes et par le manque de sommeil du jeune semi-blond. Hikaru intercepta ce regard et il supposa qu'il devait réellement avoir une tête d'enterrement car elle était en adéquation avec la situation qui perdurait depuis une semaine. Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de l'absence de Sai à ses côtés, ni du comportement égoïste qu'il avait pu avoir envers ce dernier.

Voyant visiblement que son fils était perdu dans ses pensées, Mitsuko le rappela à l'ordre.

« Hikaru, tu devrais te dépêcher, j'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner sinon tu vas être en retard à l'école

-Je n'ai pas faim ! répliqua d'une voix un peu rauque le semi-blond mais ferme.

-Hikaru, quand vas-tu arrêter avec ce comportement ? » Son ton était clairement réprobateur. Néanmoins cela ne sembla pas émouvoir son fils qui passa devant elle sans lui répondre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il fit semblant de ne pas entendre le profond soupir qu'elle laissa échapper, signe qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir en main les moyens de le faire sortir de sa détresse.

Quand il eut terminé de s'habiller, il descendit les escaliers et vit que sa mère était en train de lui préparer un bentô. Sans un mot, il mit ses chaussures, enfila son sac à dos avant que la porte ne se referme en un claquement sec.

Sa mère se précipita pour l'appeler mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Mitsuko Shindô referma la porte, s'y adossa et éclata en sanglots. Où était donc passé son fils qui rayonnait la joie de vivre ? Que s'était-il donc produit pour qu'il plonge dans cet état quasiment dépressif au point qu'il en vienne à perdre l'appétit ?

Et surtout pourquoi cette subite décision de reprendre le lycée ? Pourquoi avait-il arrêté de se rendre à l'Institut de go ?

Elle avait tenté d'établir un dialogue mais Hikaru restait complètement sourd à ses questions. C'était à peine si elle avait conscience de s'il l'entendait. Il semblait toujours perdu dans des pensées moroses et cela ne s'arrangeait guère avec le temps.

Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone sonnait. Elle essuya ses larmes et inspira un bon coup avant de décrocher. Il s'agissait du directeur de l'Institut.

« Je crois que mon fils ne se sent pas très bien, il sera encore absent aujourd'hui. Veuillez l'en excuser » leur dit-elle sur un ton désolé.

Quand elle raccrocha, des larmes perlaient de nouveau à ses cils

****

« Ah Hikaru !! » S'écria une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il se demanda pourquoi on ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il pressa le pas espérant pouvoir échapper à son amie d'enfance mais celle-ci se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

Il se fit violence pour lui adresser la parole.

« Ah salut Akari, que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer devant la froideur de celui avec qui elle partageait tout depuis tant d'années. Elle l'avait vu s'éloigner d'elle un peu plus chaque jour mais habituellement il était insolent, taquin, un peu méchant peut être avec elle mais elle avait toujours su qu'il ne le faisait pas volontairement alors que là il souhaitait lui faire comprendre véritablement qu'elle le dérangeait.

Elle brandit un exemplaire du Weekly Go et lui montra une page.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est écrit que tu es forfait pour tes trois dernières parties ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire» lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil furtif sur la ligne que lui présentait son amie. Il avait néanmoins eu le temps de lire que Tôya allait bientôt affronter l'Oza Zama. Il commençait déjà à évoluer dans les hautes sphères du monde du go et il ressentit de la culpabilité à l'idée de l'avoir privé de pouvoir jouer contre Sai à jamais.

Il se demanda même comment l'idée saugrenue qu'il puisse être un jour de leur niveau avait pu le traverser.

Il détourna le regard et fit volte-face en répondant d'une voix sèche.

« Si tu ne comprends pas un mot, tu n'as qu'à chercher dans le dictionnaire ».

Il leva les yeux pour graver son expression choquée dans sa mémoire. Puis il reprit son chemin jusqu'à la salle de cours, certain qu'à présent, elle ne l'approcherait plus.

Il s'assit en attendant que le professeur arrive. Au bout de quelques minutes, le cours d'histoire l'ennuyait parfaitement en plus de lui faire avoir mal au cœur. Il se sentait fébrile, quelque peu nauséeux et décida de dormir. En quelques minutes, il s'assoupit.

Une voix grésilla dans un haut-parleur, perturbant son sommeil d'autant plus que le semi-blond sent une pression s'exercer sur son bras. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le regard mécontent de son professeur. Tout le monde semblait alors le regarder mais il n'eut pas la décence de rougir.

« Monsieur le principal vous demande dans son bureau » siffla le professeur, se demandant vraiment jusqu'où la décadence des jeunes allait aller.

Hikaru se leva donc, bailla bruyamment quand il sortit de la salle tout en se demandant ce qui va encore lui tomber sur le dos.

Quand il poussa la porte du bureau du principal, il détesta derechef le sourire accueillant, prévenant, empli de pitié de celui-ci. Il n'était pas malade, merde, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus alors qu'on cesse de vouloir se montrer gentil avec lui et qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille bon dieu de merde !

« Bonjour Shindô-kun, je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi »

Hikaru s'assit dans le fauteuil désigné par le principal et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil circonspect dans la pièce. Des meubles de qualité tous quasiment en cuir.

« Alors comment se passe ton parcours dans le monde professionnel du go. J'avouerai au départ avoir été étonné que tu deviennes si rapidement insei et même professionnel. A ce qu'il m'a été donné d'entendre, tu as vraiment un don »

Il haussa les épaules, après tout, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, il n'était pas obligé de lui répondre.

« Mais j'ai cru comprendre que dernièrement, tu n'y étais plus retourné. Ta mère m'a aussi confié que tu semblais très déprimé. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

-Sauf votre respect, il me semble que cela ne vous regarde en rien. »

Le sourire qu'arborait le principal était nettement moins accueillant à présent. Il s'appuya contre son bureau, posant son menton sur ses mains croisées pour river son regard à celui d'Hikaru,

« Je pense que tu es en train de gâcher un bel avenir pour je ne sais quelle raison Shindô-kun. Que tu inquiètes beaucoup tes parents et que si cela continue, tu devras faire l'objet d'un suivi psychologique pour ton propre bien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un foutu psy ! Je vais très bien » se mit en colère Hikaru.

Il commença à trembler, sentant qu'il était à bout de nerfs. Si cela continuait, il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille et faire mes choix, vous pouvez comprendre cela ? s'écria-t-il en fermant les yeux pour endiguer le torrent de larmes qui menaçait de s'écouler.

Le principal posa une main sur son épaule et la serra doucement.

« Je vais demander à ce que l'on t'amène tes affaires et tu retourneras chez toi »

***

Alors qu'il marchait le long de la route, perdu dans ses pensées, Akira se retourna en entendant un coup de klaxon familier.

Ogata-sensei était dans sa voiture coupée sport et s'arrêta prêt de lui.

« Allez monte ! Je vais te ramener chez toi » lui-dit-il en lui ouvrant la portière.

Akira se glissa avec souplesse sur le siège passager avant de refermer la porte et que le conducteur du véhicule démarre en trombe.

« J'ai entendu dire que Shindô ne venait plus à l'Institut. Il semblerait qu'il ait renoncé à te rattraper. » Commença-t-il.

Il fut satisfait en voyant l'expression d'Akira auparavant si sereine et imperturbable se rembrunir un peu.

« C'est sa vie, il en fait ce qu'il veut. » répondit le jeune prodige sur un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

Il se souvenait encore du regard triste presque sans vie du semi-blond lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé à la bibliothèque de son école ainsi que la manière dont celui-ci s'était enfui quand il avait voulu lui demander des explications.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir accordé tant de crédit à Shindô alors que maintenant, ce dernier avait décidé de tout laisser tomber. La seule personne qu'il ait pu considérer comme un rival n'était plus, il n'avait plus à s'en soucier et devait continuer son chemin.

Du coin de l'œil Ogata-sensei observait le profil du fils de son maître. Sans nul doute qu'Akira était déçu, lui-même avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur le jeune semi-blond tant à la fois pour stimuler le brun mais aussi parce qu'il lui avait semblé qu'une amitié particulière s'était développée entre eux deux.

« Tu devrais peut être allé le voir. D'après ce que sa mère a dit à l'Institut, il n'est pas dans son assiette ». Conseilla Ogata-sensei.

Akira regardait toujours par la vitre mais il put tout de même l'entendre murmurer.

« Ce n'est plus mon problème ».

Ogata-sensei déposa Akira devant chez lui. Alors que le brun le remerciait, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda droit dans les yeux celui qu'il considérait presque comme un petit frère.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Akira. »

L'expression d'Akira devint plus troublée et il hocha silencieusement la tête.

Il salua son père en entrant qui se trouvait dans le salon avant de prendre un goban. Il devait étudier quelques parties et s'entraîner pour être à la hauteur de Zama l'Oza. Le duel qui les avait opposé alors qu'il venait d'entrer professionnel était encore frais dans sa mémoire, il savait qu'il l'avait déstabilisé à quelques reprises mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui arracher la victoire.

Alors qu'il positionnait les pierres sur le goban, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers Shindô. Il devait avouer que le regret de ne plus pouvoir lui être confronté était immense. Les parties avec ce dernier l'avaient toujours enthousiasmé, bien plus que n'importe quelle autre partie. Hikaru avait après tout un jeu original, éclectique.

Même quand il était seul dans sa chambre, en train de jouer une partie contre un adversaire invisible, toujours la même question l'assaillait : Comment aurait joué Shindô ? Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à avoir un tel intérêt pour lui alors qu'il avait abandonné le monde du go. Normalement, il aurait dû s'en désintéresser complètement, après tout pouvait-on dire que Shindô et lui étaient amis ?

Akira secoua la tête. Non ils étaient rivaux. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, à se disputer. Il y avait certes une complicité entre eux mais rien de comparable à l'amitié développée entre le semi-blond et Waya ou Isumi.

Il sembla donc à Akira qu'il avait vraiment tout perdu et que l'espace vide comblé par l'arrivée de Shindô dans sa vie était de nouveau vacant. Peut-être qu'Ogata-sensei avait raison et qu'il devrait encore chercher à le ramener vers lui.

**Wow j'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long. Hmm dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je me suis demandé quelle serait la relation entre Akira et Hikaru si ce dernier décidait de laisser tomber pour de bon le go. Je me suis demandé si leur « amitié-rivalité » pouvait perdurer au-delà du fait qu'ils soient dans deux mondes différents. **


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée mille fois pour ce retard. J'ai été prise par les études et j'ai eu donc moins de temps pour écrire. J'avais tout de même de l'inspiration mais j'étais incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit de correct. Merci d'avance à ceux qui ont attendu la suite en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de votre attente.

Chapitre 2 (final)

Bien que le principal lui ait donné l'autorisation de manquer quelques cours, Hikaru préféra retourner en cours le lendemain de son coup d'éclat non seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas créer de soucis supplémentaires à sa mère mais parce que dormir ou ne rien faire de la journée ne lui apporterait rien de bon sinon l'ancrer encore plus dans son état semi-dépressif. Néanmoins, malgré sa résolution de chercher à suivre les cours, il ne parvenait pas non plus à reprendre goût à ce train de vie monotone qu'il avait bien trop cherché à éviter.

Accoudé à sa table, le menton reposant sur la paume de sa main, Hikaru préférait visiblement porter son attention au match de foot ayant lieu dans la cour plutôt qu'à son cours d'anglais. Sa position près de la fenêtre lui permettait en plus de suivre à merveille le déroulement du match, le distrayant un peu de la voix monocorde et soporifique de son professeur, laquelle ne captivait pas grand monde à en juger la légère agitation qu'il pouvait percevoir dans la classe. Il n'entendit d'ailleurs même pas son professeur l'interroger, ce qui lui valut une sévère réprimande de la part de ce dernier mais il n'en avait que faire. Il se serait bien mis à taper du pied tant la situation l'énervait. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y songer, la pensée obsédante avec laquelle il s'était levé ne semblait vouloir le quitter. _C'est aujourd'hui que Tôya affronte Zama-seinsei. _

Même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer ouvertement à lui-même, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir la partie qui se déroulait à cet instant. Il ne put réprimer un sourire en imaginant Zama-sensei mordiller son éventail devant le redoutable jeu de Tôya dont les yeux flamboyaient et intimidaient son adversaire même face à un pro de l'envergure de l'Oza. Ce sourire se fana à l'instant même où il se souvint qu'il s'était imposé le devoir de ne plus penser ni à Tôya, ni au go afin de ne plus avoir à ressentir une irrépressible envie de jouer qu'il ne pourrait satisfaire. S'évadant de la contemplation de la nature, il décida qu'écouter les explications de son professeur était certainement plus sage.

Tôya contemplait non sans ressentir une certaine satisfaction des gouttes de sueur perler sur les tempes de son adversaire. Son jeu avait été agressif, attaquant la moindre faille de l'Oza, amenant le territoire de celui-ci à se réduire à la même vitesse qu'une glace fondant au soleil. Zama-sensei n'avait de cesse de mordiller son éventail, se demandant comment le jeune homme lui faisant face avait pu progresser aussi vite. Son erreur avait été de sous-estimer le fils de l'ex-Meijin en se fondant sur sa dernière victoire écrasante.

Lorsque le brun aux yeux turquoise avait pris place devant lui, un air confiant et serein sur le visage, il n'avait pu retenir une jubilation intérieure à l'idée d'écraser de nouveau celui que l'on prédestinait au titre de Meijin dans à peine trois ans.

Observant le goban, lisant le jeu aussi loin qu'il pouvait, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne lui restait aucun moyen de renverser la donne. Pour un homme de son niveau, il valait mieux abandonner que de poursuivre inutilement un jeu dont l'issue était connue d'avance.

S'inclinant, il signifia son abandon.

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que si une nouvelle vague de joueurs de talent devait déferler dans le monde du go, celle-ci serait conduite par Akira Touya.

Pourtant il semblait à ceux qui le connaissaient depuis longtemps que la flamme qui avait coutume d'être présente dans les yeux du jeune prodige lors de ses parties n'avait plus la même intensité.

_C'est parce qu'il n'a plus le même objectif_ se dit Ogata. I_l avait comme ambition de laisser Shindou aussi loin derrière qu'il lui était possible mais à présent qu'il a perdu son rival, il n'est plus le même_. Le 10-dan avait cru que les paroles qu'il avait dites à Akira il y avait quelques jours de cela l'aurait incité à reprendre contact avec le jouer absentéiste mais cela n'avait pas eu visiblement l'effet escompté. Tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette, le blond se dit que finalement, il ne parviendrait pas à arracher à Shindou ce qu'il savait à propos de Sai et qu'il lui aussi se résoudre à ne plus pouvoir embêter le fils de son maître sur leur rivalité.

Akira avait récupéré le téléphone de Shindou à l'institut. Il aurait voulu l'appeler mais n'y parvenait pas, se disant à chaque fois qu'il ne saurait aborder le sujet de l'abandon du go du jeune semi-blond sans s'énerver, ce qui n'aboutirait qu'à faire Shindou lui raccrocher au nez. Il faudrait plutôt qu'il passe chez lui mais cela non plus, le fils de l'ex-Meijin ne s'en sentait pas capable._ Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il gaspille son temps avec le jeune homme alors qu'il avait décidé de tout abandonner ? Et lui avait-il un quelconque droit de le juger ou de le sommer de reprendre sa place de rival ?_

Akira secoua la tête en disant qu'il donnait encore une chance à Shindou de revenir de lui-même. Et que s'il ne le faisait pas, il finirait par aller le voir ne serait-ce que pour jouer une dernière partie.

* * *

**_2 semaines plus tard._**

La solitude_ e_st un sentiment qui étreint l'âme avec une rare force. Le cœur s'en trouve troublé et semble se débattre dans des méandres dont il ne parvient pas à s'échapper : tristesse, solitude, remise en question puis de nouveau solitude. Même le monde des rêves ne parvenait pas à réconforter Hikaru alors qu'il était dans sa chambre, le soir, le regard vague fixé sur le goban posé dans un coin, se couvrant peu à peu de poussière. Il avait un instant songé à le jeter mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Bien qu'il ait décidé d'abandonner le go, ce serait vraiment faire preuve d'égoïsme que de mettre à la poubelle un objet de si grande valeur d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau offert par son grand-père.

Les genoux ramenés contre son torse et les bras les entourant, il se laissait aller au chagrin pour ce qu'il avait décidé être la dernière fois. Il avait compris que Sai avait disparu définitivement. Près de trois semaines à pleurer A quoi lui servait-il de jouer au go à présent ? Il avait perdu son mentor et ami, le joueur dont il avait cru un jour pouvoir atteindre le niveau. Qu'il avait été ridicule ! Après avoir vu les kufus de Shusaku, il avait pris conscience d'à quel point il avait pu sous-estimer le génie du fantôme. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le retenir dans le monde du go ? Touya ? Non, parce que ce n'avait jamais été lui que le jeune prodige avait pourchassé, uniquement Sai. D'ailleurs, le fils de l'ex-meijin n'en avait certainement rien à faire de son existence dans les tournois. Il n'avait par ailleurs aucunement cherché à le revoir depuis leur confrontation à la bibliothèque. Il avait un chemin tout tracé devant lui et rien ne l'en détournerait comme le démontrait sa victoire contre l'Oza Zama.

Une fois les larmes taries, Hikaru les essuya rageusement d'un revers de manche. Il fallait à présent qu'il aille de l'avant. Ce n'était pas avec ses résultats actuels qu'il parviendrait à décocher un concours d'entrée pour le lycée. Il lui fallait rattraper deux à trois année de fainéantise scolaire aggravée par le fait qu'il n'était pas spécialement doué dans aucune matière sauf en sport. Bien que le principal lui ait donné le droit de manquer quelques cours, il retournerait donc dès le lendemain en cours, surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'imager affronter quotidiennement l'expression peinée de sa mère. C'était un des facteurs qui lui avait donné la volonté de se ressaisir.

Il rabattit alors la couverture de son lit pour se glisser de dedans avant de s'endormir.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que malgré tous ses efforts, il ne comprenait strictement rien à son cours de maths, il faillit baisser les bras. Il se mit à la recherche de son amie d'enfance en espérant qu'elle puisse lui fournir quelques explications. Bien qu'il estimait un peu hypocrite et vache de sa part de lui demander de l'aide après le mauvais comportement qu'il avait pu avoir à son égard, trois semaines plus tôt, il savait que la jeune fille lui avait déjà certainement pardonné.

Ne la trouvant pas dans sa salle de cours, présumant qu'elle devait se trouver au club de go, il se rendit dans le laboratoire de chimie sans vraiment réfléchir. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle et qu'il vit en effet Akari devant un goban face à Mitani, il resta cloué sur place, soudainement refroidi alors qu'il se traitait intérieurement d'imbécile pour ne pas avoir prévu que le roux pourrait aussi être là. Il déglutit difficilement face au regard noir que celui-ci lui lança. Préférant l'ignorer, il s'avança donc vers son amie qui conservait une expression méfiante collée au visage.

«Excusez-moi de vous déranger ! Akari, est ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu plus tard le cours de maths sur la dérivation s'il te plait ? » Implora-t-il en joignant les mains en signe de prière.

L'expression de la jeune fille se radoucit et elle lui fit un léger sourire en répondant qu'elle l'aiderait avec plaisir, ce qui ne fit que rembrunir l'expression du roux lui faisant face.

« Il parait que tu ne vas pas jouer tes parties depuis au moins trois semaines ? » demanda ce dernier bien qu'à son ton, il ne semblait en avoir strictement rien à faire.

Hikaru sembla se tendre face à ce constat, sentant par ailleurs que même si la question avait été posée de façon naturelle, il était très probable qu'elle amène à une dispute, surtout si Mitani venait à lui demander des explications.

Pourtant l'ignorer et jouer la sourde oreille n'arrangeraient rien non plus donc c'est pourquoi il préféra répondre,

« Non je n'y vais plus. » se contenta-t-il ainsi d'énoncer.

Le ton placide de la réponse de plut pas au jeune roux comme il fallait s'y attendre qui se leva furieusement, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Alors d'abord tu m'as forcé à entrer dans ce club pour quelques mois plus tard nous laisser tomber parce que monsieur voulait poursuivre Toya Akira en devenant insei afin de pouvoir devenir pro. Et maintenant que tu l'es, tu as tout simplement décidé de tout laisser tomber ! Tu veux que je te dise que tu es ? Un irresponsable égoïste doublé d'un connard à la grande gueule devenu lâche ! Et tu crois que Touya peut considérer une telle lavette comme son rival, laisse-moi rire ! »

Hikaru n'osa pas croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis, préférant détourner les yeux. Après tout ce dont l'accusait Mitani était certainement vrai.

« Touya ne me considère certainement plus pour mon rival, si tant est qu'il m'ait un jour considéré comme tel » murmura-t-il mais assez fort pour que Mitani l'entende.

Ce dernier laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie, teinté de mépris.

« Je vois, c'est comme ça ! Tout ça pour ça ! Eh bien, continue Shindou ! Continue de rester le lâche que tu es et n'espère plus jamais quoique ce soit de moi ! » Cracha-t-il avec tout le venin dont il était capable tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je m'en vais Akari, il parait qu'il n'est jamais bon d'être dans la même pièce qu'un perdant, c'est contagieux ».

Hikaru resta tétanisé, le cerveau repassant en boucle les paroles du jeune homme. Serrant les poings pour contenir son humiliation, la tête baissée vers le sol, ses nombreuses mèches couvrant son expression, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'opinion de Mitani était aussi partagée par d'autres personnes.

« Tu penses que Mitani a raison et que je suis un lâche ? » interrogea-t-il son amie d'enfance,

Il ne la voyait pas mais pouvait deviner son expression gênée.

« Les mots qu'a…. » Commença-t-elle sur un ton conciliant avant d'être coupée sèchement par le jeune semi-blond,

«Je ne veux pas de réconfort, seulement une réponse sincère à ma question » asséna-t-il en relevant la tête, regardant son amie dans les yeux.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit avant qu'Akari n'opine du chef.

Alors Hikaru sortit de la salle à pas précipités.

Heureusement pour lui, les cours s'étaient terminés dans la matinée et il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il eut néanmoins la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'un invité était présent quand il enleva ses chaussures quand il parvint au palier. Alors qu'il allait monter directement dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta net en regardant de nouveau la paire de mocassin soigneusement rangée à côté de sa paire de baskets qu'il avait enlevée à la va-vite. Il avait d'abord supposé qu'ils pouvaient appartenir à un collègue de son père mais la pointure n'aurait pas correspondu. Une hypothèse qu'il qualifiait lui-même de délirante se forma dans son esprit avant qu'il ne la repousse fermement.

Il n'y avait pourtant personne au salon et il monta donc quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à sa chambre où il trouva Touya en train d'essuyer son goban, un plateau avec une tasse de thé posée à côté de lui.

Il releva la tête à l'entrée plutôt bruyante du propriétaire des lieux et son regard ne sembla pas à Hikaru aussi froid qu'il aurait dû l'être bien qu'il ne soit non plus avenant.

«Touya, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque tout en lâchant son sac sur son lit.

« La politesse veut que l'on salue quelqu'un avant de lui poser une question Shindou. » répliqua Touya d'une voix acide mais intérieurement un brin amusé de voir que le semi-blond avait conservé ses manières brusques,

« Bonjour Touya puis-je savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, à toucher à mes affaires alors que tu n'y as pas été invité qui plus est quand tu as certainement des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de venir me voir ? » Railla-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant que Touya finisse sa tache.

« Je suis venu jouer comme tu peux t'en douter. »

Hikaru, les yeux fermés, haussa les épaules, affichant une expression insolente.

« Désolé mais je ne suis pas certain que tu aies frappé à la bonne porte. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis venu à aucun de mes matches officiels. Je ne veux plus jouer alors maintenant, tu peux finir ta tasse de thé si tu le souhaites et t'en aller demander une partie à Ogata-sensei, à Ashiwara, à qui tu veux mais pas moi ! »

« Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir joué cette partie ! affirma Touya en défiant Hikaru de le jeter à la porte.

Ils étaient tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Hikaru ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il reste dans sa chambre ad vitam aeternam et finirait donc par craquer et jouer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Que cela t'apporte-t-il de m'affronter aujourd'hui et maintenant Touya ? demanda le semi-blond sur un ton clairement ennuyé.

« Je veux voir combien tu as progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Comme tu ne viens plus à l'institut, venir à toi était le seul moyen pour moi de voir si ce que j'avais entraperçu chez toi lors du match inter-collège n'était qu'une illusion ou était bien réel. »

Les sourcils froncés, Hikaru dévisagea son ancien rival, se demandant quelle était cette chose qu'il lui avait semblé voir. Mais connaissant le brun, il ne lui fournirait pas sa réponse avant qu'il n'ait joué la partie.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur ses genoux face à Touya, bien décidé à finir cette partie le plus vite possible,

Ils firent nigiri, et Hikaru prit les noirs.

Alors que les coups s'enchainaient, Akira comprit que le niveau d'Hikaru était bien plus élevé que ce qu'il avait pu espérer. Le semi-blond avait une bonne lecture du jeu, ce qui lui permettait de répondre très vite à ses attaques.

Le coup suivant d'Hikaru destiné à limiter le territoire qu'il tentait de construire dans le champ droit fit s'immobiliser Akira. Les yeux écarquillés du brun fixaient la pierre noire et il murmura le nom de Sai complètement incrédule.

Hikaru troublé lui aussi, sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, en comprenant que durant tout ce temps, il aurait pu retrouver son ami dans son jeu. Mais il retint son émotion car il lui fallait terminer cette partie qui se conclut néanmoins par la victoire d'Akira.

« Je…ne comprends pas, je sais que tu n'es pas Sai mais pourtant…il est dans ton jeu. Il est celui qui m'a battu à nos deux premières rencontres… » balbutia Akira

-Je ne suis pas Sai, comme tu l'as dit. Je suis loin d'être de son niveau comme il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin avant de te rattraper. »

Touya secoua la tête.

« Tu as réellement beaucoup progressé, plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Et maintenant, je sais que lorsque que j'avais semblé voir la Main de Dieu en toi, je n'avais pas tort.

« Mais assez pour que tu me considères comme un rival ? Même si tu sais que je ne suis pas Sai ?

-Le go que tu m'as montré aujourd'hui est ce que tu es. Et il me suffit amplement. Shindou, tu es mon rival à vie. »

A ces mots, le cœur d'Hikaru se gonfla de joie et seulement alors, il se permit de verser les larmes de bonheur qu'il avait retenues.

**_Voila voilà. Ca me tue de voir que ça parait si court selon la mise en page de ffnet alors que sur word ce chap fait bien presque 7 pages. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère publier la suite de Between Sai and me dans peu de temps et peut être une nouvelle fic après. Un AU dans lequel Akira et Hikaru se rencontrent alors qu'ils ont la vingtaine, Hikaru journaliste en herbe et Akira toujours joueur de go^^_**


End file.
